Liquid Oil
by BW.Rogue
Summary: When Max hears older boys talk about wanking, he decides to try it. The first night he does it, unknown to him, he's watched. The second night, someone can't help but have a hand in the little twelve-year-olds pleasure. YAOI, ATOM/MAX, BOY/BOY.


He had never done it before. Never before had he'd play with his cock, he'd never had thought it was something you could do. He'd heard some older guys talking about it at the park and decided to try it for himself. He was sitting on one of the benches in the mechanic shop, with the lights out and moaning. It was quite late at night and his father was asleep in the truck outside. Slowly his palm moved up and down his little penis, pulling the foreskin back and forth over his bright pink head.

His lush pink lips parted in a moan as his features contorted into pleasure. His blue eyes closed as he thought of very dirty things, which seemed to make his cock stand taller and harder. He didn't think he was small for his age, twelve-years-old, though he only had websites to compare to. Slowly his body began to erratically thrust into his palm, his hands were rough from working on his robot Atom. His breathing hitch as he had a dry orgasm, he hadn't hit puberty yet.

He moaned loudly as his hips bucked with the after waves, he found himself tired and pulled his black boxers up over his softening cock of around six inches. Sliding off the bench, he landed bare foot on the mechanic shops floor – he wasn't concerned of stepping on anything, after all it was his and his father's shop. After beating Zeus for the title, they had gained enough money to start up Atom Industries and construct a line of fighting robots each with their own unique abilities – rather like Atom.

Of course, Atom himself was their prize gem and so he hadn't seen much of the ring lately. Max paused as he passed the very robot he was thinking of and noticed his blue eyes were on and they were following him. He still thought Atom had a consciousness of his own and he blushed, unseen in the dark, at the thought that Atom had watched him pleasure himself.

"I thought I turned you off?" Max questioned himself as he jumped up onto the bench beside the little robot, the robots head turned and watched him as he reached around to pull out the plug.

His eyes flickered out of existence and Max wondered off to bed, giving it no thought he hadn't realized that Atom _had _been watching him as he stroked his cock. Atom found it quite curious and pondered what his trainer was doing whilst on hibernation mode.

Max found himself on the same bench the following night, his boxers hanging around his ankles and his shirt off. This time he was laying backwards on the cool surface and staring at the roof his hand travelled up and down on his fully erect cock. He'd been at it ten minutes so far and in those ten minutes he'd done nothing but moan like a little bitch. His blonde hair was messy and his facial features were scrunched up as he bucked into his hand.

Unintentionally his anus came down hard on the bench and something rubbed up against his hole. His eyes shot open has he let out one of the loudest moans of pleasure yet. His opposites hands fingers reached down past the one stoking his cock and felt around in that area. He couldn't locate what had brushed up against his anus and so he brushed it off to be a screw or bolt. Whilst hunting for the device, his own finger brushed up against his hole.

He paused and found himself moaning every time he rubbed one of his small fingers around his hole, which seemed to be trying to suck them in. He couldn't help it, he had to see what it felt like. Gripping his erect cock tightly in one hand, the index finger on the other slowly began to slide in.

"Fuck," Max moaned as the tip of his finger was sucked right in beyond the ring of muscles in his ass. Soon it was imbedded up to the knuckle and Max was wanking furiously, wanting more. He was pondering how he could pleasure himself further and he decided to stick another finger in. The second finger was slower fitting in as his anus was tight. This was the first time sticking anything in his shitter, he didn't even think it was possible and it was the twelve-year-old second time stroking his cock.

Due to his erratic thrusting and loud moaning, he hadn't heard Atom get off of his own bench and walk over. The robot, which had never openly shown a sign of consciousness, looked down on its master with his eyes scrunched site, hand on his cock and two fingers scissoring his hole. Atom didn't know why however he felt a metal plate slide open and something he had never known himself had had slide out.

Atom concluded that it was his own penis, even though it was metal and hadn't had the nerves like a normal one. After all, the earlier models of robots had been designed to look like their human counterparts as much as possible. Using his shadow function, Atom watched his trainer's hands going up and down on his own six inch cock. Atom copied and his metallic body shuddered as he griped his own metal rod.

Max was alerted to the sound of the shuddering and sat up, removing his fingers from his ass and not realizing what he was seeing until he actually looked. His robot, Atom, a machine – not a human, was stroking some metallic pole sticking out where his own cock should have been. Max panted as he observed what Atom was doing, Atom himself hadn't taken his glowing blue eyes off Max's own cock which was still hard.

Max seemed to just stare and, surprisingly, Atom made a decision for him. Though his hands were quite large, his unused one came out and brushed Max's cock. Max found himself thrusting up with a moan of pleasure as the rough metal came into contact. Atom withdrew his hand, mistaking his trainer's pleasure for pain.

"No Atom, I want you too... however I want more..." Max moaned, he finally had worked out how he could pleasure himself more without the use of his fingers. He slid off the bench and laid his stomach on it. Reaching behind himself, he pulled his boxers down and they dropped to hang around the ankles of his bare feet. His shoulder muscles tensed before Atom as slowly Max shoved his fingers into his ass, trying to tell Atom what to do.

Atom's head turned to the side slightly and then he understood. However Atom was unsure, he wasn't even sure how he was feeling pleasure from his mechanical hand which was travelling up and down the silver coloured rod sticking out where his crotch should have been. Shrugging it off, Atom stepped forward and gripped Max's hand tightly. Slowly he pulled it out of Max's hole, which was pink and considerably tight he concluded just from looking at it.

Then slowly, he leaned forwards and pressed the rounded tip of his metallic rod to it. Max hissed with pleasure as he felt the coolness of the rod touch the warmth of his awaiting hole, which seemed to be trying to suck Atom in. Max found himself fondling his cock; the thought of his own robot mating him was hot. Unintentionally, Max bucked forwards into the palm playing with his cock and then back – further onto the metal pole waiting to enter his hole.

He impaled himself on four inches of Atoms cock, the metal rod cool inside his warm and moist ass – as it tried to suck in more. Max screamed in pain as he suddenly stopped moving, however the robot had other ideas. Atom found was shuddering as his cool length slid into the warmth of Max's ass. So, Atom grabbed Max's hips and pulled him back forcefully onto himself. If Max was screaming before, he was positively shouting now in pain. A silver coloured rod, in the shape of a penis that was metal – eight inches long, had been shoved all the way into his wanting hole by force.

The smell of blood reached Max's nose as he felt warm droplets slide out around the metal cock in him and down his naked thighs. Slowly the pain resided and Max found himself thrusting on his own on this metal cock. Atom's head moved to the side as he picked Max up – however keeping him on his cock. Max gasped at the change of location and found himself switched around. Max wrapped his legs around where Atoms hips should have been.

The coolness of the metal came into contact of Max's warm thighs, making him moan. Now Atom bent over the table and began to rapidly drill Max's hole. The twelve-year-old didn't have a chance as the hydraulics cut in. Atom was rapid-fire quick, his feet planted firmly on the ground as his metallic joints where his hips should have been plunged into the sphincter of this twelve-year-old.

Max was openly swearing and moaning in pleasure as his thighs clenched tightly around the waist of Atom, he fucked his cock with his hand harder than he had the previous night and was begging for more of Atom.

"Deeper... and faster, please Atom..." Max moaned like a little bitch as Atom complied after he processed what his trainer wanted. Atom leaned in more and his cock slid in further, the tip of it touching something that resisted.

With his g-spot being pressed, Max flung his head back full of blonde hair and screamed with pleasure. It was wall-nut sized and Atom just wanted to push past it, however some sixth sense warned him against doing that. So he found himself grinding against the bundle of nerves instead of thrusting. Angling the tip of his metallic cock so it was brushing up against the g-spot.

Max was wound into moaning like a needy bitch, Atom hadn't stopped once in his grinding against his g-spot and his cock twitched in his hand. This time he felt something warm and sticky drip over the side of the slit in his pink head. The first release was a dribble however the second was a full on rope which splashed against Atom's mechanical chest. Atom's glowing blue eyes looked into the blue eyes of his trainer as he continued to thrust into Max's g-spot, making the twelve-year-old moan even though he'd cummed.

Max found himself wondering if Atom could cum when his g-spot and insides were coated in a cold non-sticky substance. Atom slowed down as he squirted blood coloured oil into his master's ass, the oil gushed out and over the g-spot and filled up Max's ass to the brim. When Atom slowly removed his metallic cock that was still spewing out oil, a lot of it came pouring out and over Max's thighs.

Max moaned, it'd felt like a plug being removed from a bathtub. His hole was noticeably stretched as he felt around it, cold oil spewing out of it like a drink machine. Atom was still cumming with oil and he directed it into the face of Max and onto his chest. Max found himself covered in his robots love-juice. Some of it landed in his open and moaning mouth, making him cough.

Slowly Atom came to stop his release and shoved himself all the way into Max once more, making the little blonde boy gasp with pleasure. There Atom leant over Max and kept himself tightly affixed to his trainer, he shut himself down and held Max with his metallic cock still inside of him.


End file.
